


Doctors Make the Best Heroes

by Seasnake



Series: Miraculous Shorts [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: Continuation of Human Kwami, Mental Hospital, Alternate Universe.By popular demand (3 requests) the story of suicidal Adrien continues as he learns secrets about Dr. Plagg and Dr. Tiki.Kinda dark, kinda funny, lots of hurt and comfort.





	Doctors Make the Best Heroes

Adrien didn’t think he had a problem at first, trying to kill himself had been a spur of the moment decision, he wasn’t planning to try again. Only when trapped at the hospital and unable to cut himself or participate in any of his other coping mechanisms did he realize he might need help.

 

Father, of course, placed Adrien in the best mental hospital in the country. Adrien wasn’t sure about it but the doctors turned out to be very good at what they did. For example, they somehow paired up everyone with the perfect roommate.

 

Adrien roomed with an awesome guy named Nino, who unashamedly said he had PTSD. Adrien’s first day without constant adult supervision, he’d been so desperate to finally peel off some scabs and bleed again; only to realize couldn’t cut himself around Nino. Not that Nino would tattle on him or anything, blood just gave him flashbacks. Adrien still felt guilty about that. Never mind what would happen if Nino woke up or returned to the room to find that Adrien had managed to drown or hang himself. Not that Adrien really wanted to do either of those things but he still thought about it sometimes.

 

            Chloe was a narcissist but also took strange offense to Sabrina’s self-deprecation. She gave back handed compliments in a strange ‘how dare my roommate and closet thing to a friend I have think she’s so worthless’ sort of way. Chloe insulted everyone but instead of ignoring her or becoming offended, Sabrina burst into tears, didn’t eat, or became depressed. It upset Chloe so much that whenever she habitually insulted Sabrina she’d apologize. This seemed to work for Sabrina too because Chloe’s self-interested compliments were the only one’s she would believe were true. If a girl like Chloe thought Sabrina wasn’t a total waste of space, it must be true, right?

           

Peppy Rose and depressed Juleka were an obvious pair.

 

Kim and Max both had obsessive behaviors and seemed like they would clash but somehow got along. When their obsessions clashed they would try to find a compromise and didn’t shame the other boy for insisting that keeping things alphabetized maintained order in the universe.

 

            Ivan wanted to be friendly but didn’t much understand social interaction and allowed anxious Nath to set the pace of their roommate relationship. He also knew for a fact that Nath wasn’t making fun of him or talking behind his back.

 

Alix guarded her skittish roommate, Maylene, like a mama bear with a fierceness she usually reserved for her possessions.

 

Outgoing Alya helped shy Marinette out of her shell. Marinette was down to earth and honest so Alya could trust her to say if things were real or not.

 

The doctors also didn’t let Father visit during the first weak Adrien was settling in. Or at least that’s what they claimed. Adrien still suspected they were covering for Father and trying to spare Adrien’s feelings. Father being too busy to visit seemed more likely than him wanting to come and Dr. Plagg refusing because he was a ‘stressor’.       

           

Either way, Adrien sat across from Father in one of the lobby areas of the building.

 

“What have you done this past week?”

 

“I think I’ve made some friends. Everyone in my group therapy session is really nice.” Adrien said then wilted a bit as a thought occurred to him, “I mean, you probably don’t approve of them…”

 

“Adrien, I don’t have anything against your friends for being patients here. If I did that would mean I blamed you for being here as well.” Adrien glanced at him but had to look away. Father sighed, “Adrien, I don’t think you’re crazy. I think you’re grieving and I made things worse.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Father.”

 

“Please don’t lie to me, Adrien.” Adrien didn’t know what to say to that and kept looking at the floor. After a moment of silence, Father spoke again, “Have you enjoyed any activities?” Of course, he’d ask about that selling point of the facilities, probably wanted to get his money’s worth.

 

“They have a music room, so I’ve practiced my piano.” Father nodded but didn’t say anything so Adrien kept talking. “Some of the other kids play instruments too so we played a few songs together. Rose joked about us starting a band together.” Father remained silent but appeared to be paying attention. “I haven’t met any other fencers but we all played basketball on Wednesday. Volleyball on Thursday. I wasn’t very good at volleyball,” he chuckled and absentmindedly rubbed at his forearms that had stung when hitting the ball. He remembered he had scars on his wrists and stopped before Father could think that’s what he was touching. “I like the garden too.” He said quickly to cover. “The gardener is also a counselor here and he’s really nice.” Fu was an elderly Chinese man who taught gardening, mediation, Tai Chi and history lessons. “I’ve only weeded so far because I’m not allowed around the tools without supervision. I’m not allowed in the kitchen at all.” Wait, abort! “I don’t mind. Two of the girls, Marinette’s family owns a bakery and Alya’s mother is a chief, so they make snacks for everyone.”

 

            Father made a face like he was considering his words carefully. Was he going to lecture him about snacks? “Your doctors haven’t and won’t share any thing you tell them in confidence. However, they did ask me about your diet plan. Are you eating alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” From a young age Adrien had been taught that anorexia was bad. Model or not he needed a full balanced diet and was allowed the occasional desert. “It’s just the change in schedule and everything I haven’t been that hungry lately.” Father didn’t look convinced. “Really, I think they were just over cautious because some of the patients here have eating disorders.” In reality, Adrien had skipped meals because he felt the urgent need to hurt himself and couldn’t. The ache in his stomach was poor substitute for cutting though, so he didn’t think he’d be doing it again. Kicking and hitting the wall worked much better.

 

“Alright. But they’re willing to make meals more like you’re used to if that would help.”

 

“I’ll ask them.” He wouldn’t.

 

            “Do you get along with your roommate?”

 

“Yeah! Nino’s great!” Adrien managed to talk about his new best friend and some of the fun things they had done, without stepping on any more minefield topics, until Father left.

            That night was Saturday. Most of the security staff had weekends off so doors of any flight risks, including Adrien, were locked after lights out. For safety reasons they could be opened from the outside, all the occupants had to do was shout for help. They just couldn’t open their door from the inside. Adrien startled when their door opened.

 

“Kim is missing.” Max whispered.

 

“How?” Kim’s door was also locked on weekends.

 

“I assisted him in bypassing the lock. He promised to return in half an hour but has yet to appear. I’m increasingly concerned he will be caught and the two of us reprimanded or no longer allowed to room together. Any assistance you can provide would be greatly appreciated.”

 

“Right,” Adrien yawned and got his shoes.

 

“I can’t go out a night, so Bro,” Nino grabbed Adrien’s shoulders and made him look at him, “promise me you will come back.”

 

Adrien hadn’t seen him do this before or be so serious. “Okay, promise.”

 

“Okay, go search then, I’ll wake up the others.”

 

“Can you do that?” Adrien asked.

 

“As long as I’m around people I know I’ll be fine.”

 

“I shall return to our room. I will post an ‘good night’ if he returns.” Max said. Technology was limited within the hospital but they could use the group chat to keep in contact.

 

“Okay, code word ‘good night’ for finding Kim.” Adrien agreed and left the room.

 

            Adrien decided to start with the top floor. If Kim could get on the roof he might go there. The roof entrance was locked so he worked down from there. The top floor was mostly offices. Adrien glanced into a room with a desk and office supplies. He shouldn’t. He did anyway. A quick look through the drawers revealed a staple remover. Testing it on his finger revealed the prongs to be surprisingly sharp. He pocketed it.

 

            He stepped out of the office and nearly bumped into someone in the dark.

“Ack, Adrien,” Marinette startled badly.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“No, it’s my fault. Have you found, Kim?”

 

“Not yet, the roof door is locked, at least.”

 

“Okay. Let’s keep looking.”

 

            They crept along the hallway together. They turned a corner and almost walked in front of an open door.

 

“Trix, you can’t charge him that much!” Tiki’s shriek caught their attention.

 

“It’s not like Bourgeois does his own bills. He won’t notice or care.” Dr. Trix, who mostly ran the office, answered.

 

“But if he finds out we’re charging him so much more than everyone else…”

 

“No, you see the other kids are on discount. Bourgeois is the only one being charged ‘full price’. Makes us look good and we get the money we need for the facilities.” Trix explained.

 

            “It’s things like this that make me wish I still had my old shop.” Fu sighed.

 

“You mean your super sketchy Ancient Chinese Magic Healing Parlor, no really has nothing to do with the magical super heroes, not at all,” Plagg said sarcastically.

 

“It always worked for me.”

 

“Still, we couldn’t rebuild a global organization from there,” Tiki said with amusement.

 

“Where is Duusu, anyway?” Trix asked.

 

“Pennsylvania. He’s convinced he’s found a kid worthy of being the new White Ram.” Wait, White Ram was a super hero. Adrien glanced to Marinette, based on her expression she recognized the name too.

 

“Yes, he wants me to fly there,” Fu said. “But I just returned from the temple and Waz wants me back there next spring.”

 

“If you hadn’t messed up in the first place you wouldn’t be run ragged now.”

 

“Plagg!”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

“Oooorrr you could pass the box onto one of us,” Trix said.

 

“I’m afraid you children aren’t yet ready. After all, none of you noticed that we have two eavesdroppers.”

 

“What?”

 

            Adrien’s instinct was to run. He grabbed Marinette’s wrist to do so.  He got two steps down the hall before a hand caught his shoulder. He looked up guiltily at Plagg. The doctor seemed faintly amused.

 

“What are you two doing out of bed?!” Tiki fussed over them.

 

“Um…”

 

“And both of your doors are supposed to be locked.”

 

“Ooh, busted,” Trix said quietly from the open office. If she referred to the kids or what they overheard remained unclear.

 

“Come, these two should sit down,” Fu waved them all to the office sofa.

 

            “If we promise you won’t get in trouble will you tell us what you’re doing here?”

 

“Do you promise?” Adrien had been caught in bullshit promises from his Father before.

 

“Of course, nobody is in trouble,” Tiki said, “I’m sure you have a good reason.”

Adrien glanced to Marinette who fidgeted nervously. Their phones chose that moment to vibrate and in Marinette’s case ring and vibrate. Rose posted ‘good night’ on the message board.

 

“Ah, so everyone is out of bed,” Plagg read over their shoulder. “A secret party?”

 

“Plagg,” Tiki sighed at him again.

 

“Joking. You guys are good kids, I’m guessing someone had a nightmare or went missing?”

 

            “Kim went for a run,” Adrien said so Marinette wouldn’t feel guilty about tattling. “Max asked us to help find him.”

 

“Yeah, the lock on their door is broken, or something.” Marinette quickly added. The adults shared looks.

 

“Alright, thank you for telling us.”

 

“Is Kim still missing?”

 

“Rose found him.”

 

“Okay, in that case we’ll give everyone five minutes before we do a bed check,” Tiki decided.

 

“Should we…” Marinette gestured to her phone.

 

“Go ahead.” Marinette typed a quick ‘2 bed! Tiki coming’ to the group chat. While she did that Fu handed them each a little paper cup of water.

 

            “And as for anything you might have over heard, you may find me in the garden to talk, but otherwise keep it a secret,” he smiled at them. They had no idea how to respond to that. How exactly did one respond to the possibility of their doctors being involved with international super heroes?

 

            “I’ll walk you back,” Tiki offered.

 

“Take Marinette, I’ll walk Adrien back,” Plagg said. This made Adrien a bit nervous but he didn’t complain. They walked through the halls together but Plagg hung back as the girls went downstairs. He held out a palm to Adrien expectantly. Adrien wasn’t sure what he meant. “Hand it over.” Oh, that. Adrien guiltily gave up the staple remover he’d borrowed. Plagg smiled and ruffled his hair in response.

 

“You’re a good kid, Kitten.”

 

Adrien had been avoiding his eyes in shame but looked up to meet his gaze. "That's one of the catch phrases of Chat Noir, hero of Paris." He said that on the news whenever he saved a child or teenager.

 

"It's pronounced 'cat's phrases'." Plagg put a hand on his shoulder, a hand that had a large silver ring on it, and prompted the flabbergasted boy into walking down the stairs. "Chalk this all up to a dream or go talk to Fu in his garden, up to you." Adrien was too busy gaping to notice they'd made it back to his room.

 

"Wait, then who's Tiki? Ladybug? And Trix?"

 

"It's a dream, Kitten. Go to bed. You're past curfew." Plagg gently pushed him though the door with an obnoxious smile on his face.

 

"You okay, Bro?" Nino asked from where he was pretending to sleep with his shoes still on.

 

"Yeah, I think so."

 


End file.
